Twilight Destiny: Birth of A New Scout
by Silver Neo-Twilight
Summary: It's just about the scouts finding a new sailor scout and battling a new enemy. Just read to find out what happens. Trust me, you'll like it, but I think you'll like sequal better. It'll be more humorous. (Once I get it out)
1. Prologue: Suprise Outside Her Doorstep

Twilight Destiny: Birth of A New Scout  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
G  
New Character  
Summary: I don't feel like making up a summary. It's just about the scouts finding a new sailor scout. Just read to find out what happens. Trust me, you'll like it, but I think you'll like sequal better. It'll be more humorous. (Once I get it out)  
  
Disclaimer: *****I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!!! So don't sue me!!! The magnificent Naoko Takeuchi does and if you don't believe me... then call her up!!!*****  
  
Prolugue: Surprise Outside Her Doorstep  
(2 years ago)  
  
"Mom, Dad, do I have any brothers or sisters?" Aaleya asked.   
  
"No, sweetie. Why do you ask that?" her dad asked.  
  
"Because sometimes I get lonely and don't have anyone to talk to." Aaleya sat down on her parents bed.  
  
"You have me!--" he started to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Well, that's how some kids feel when they don't have any siblings around. You'll--" Aaleya's mother was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Now who would that be here 10:00 at night?"  
  
"Don't worry. You two stay in bed. I'll go get it." Aaleya ran out of her parents room and downstairs to get the door. As she opened it, to her surprise she found a little girl sitting there crying. Aaleya didn't see anybody around. Plus, it was dark and rainy. "Oh my goodness! You are so soaked! Let me get you out of the rain." She picked the little girl up, took her into the house, set the girl on the floor in the kitchen and went to find some clothes.  
  
She went and looked in a closet and found a lot of boxes of clothes she had when she was younger. She grabbed one and headed towards the kitchen. The little girl was still crying but not as loud as before. "Hey, little girl. I brought you some clothes. How 'bout we give you a bath?" Aaleya said.  
  
The little girl nodded and said, "I want bath.. I want a bath."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The little girl stood up and held out her hand to Aaleya. She took it and led her to the bathroom.  
  
After the bath, Aaleya put a nightgown on the girl. "Little girl, how old are you?"  
  
"Four," she simply replied.  
  
"Um, little girl, what's your name?"  
  
"My name? I don't know my name."  
  
"You don't?!" I said surprised.  
  
"No.."  
  
The light bulb went off in my head. "Well, how 'bout I give you a name?" I said.  
  
"I guess... Okay." she said.  
  
"Do you like.. um.. Kira?"  
  
"Ewwwe."  
  
"Well, how about Nicole, Tara, Anya, Mira, Dana??" Aaleya said. The little girl stuck her tongue out at all of them. "Well, how 'bout... ummmm... Kiely?"  
  
"Ooooohhh..!"  
  
"You like it, huh?" The little girl nodded her head. "Okay. You have to have a middle and last name too. Cuz mine is Aaleya Niara Maezuno. Your's could be Kiely... Mira.. You know what?! I want you to have my family's last name until we find out who you belong to! Kiely Mira Maezuno. I love it, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah!!" Kiely danced around the room saying, "My name is Kiely! Kiely Mira Azoono!!"  
  
Aaleya laughed. "It's 'May-zoo-no', not A-zoo-no!" Aaleya laughed again. "You must really love you're brand new temporary name!"  
  
"Brand new temporary name for what?" Aaleya turned around and saw her mother walking into the living room where they were. Kiely hid behind the sofa and peeked out with her big, round magenta eyes staring at Aaleya's mother. "Or better yet who? Aaleya, who is this?"  
  
"This is uh, uh, she was.. at the, uh... door."  
  
"Was there anyone around to claim her?"  
  
"Well.. no."  
  
"Well, tomorrow we're gonna find out who she belongs to. You have to be more careful Aaleya! What if somebody used her as a trap to get you and kill, rape, or steal you?!"  
  
"Don't worry, mom. I took karate lessons for 3 years. I'll be fine."  
  
"You say that now.. Wait a minute.. I'm getting a queasy feeling in my head. Oh, I know what it is!!.." Aaleya's mom said with sarcasm in her voice. "You named her, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Sorta."  
  
"Sorta?! You can't sorta just give someone you don't even know your last name!"  
  
"Mom! Calm down! You're overreacting. The girl was drenched, cold, crying and doesn't even know her last name. I couldn't help it if I felt sorry for her."  
  
"Aaleya, how--"  
  
"Stop it! Stop arguing!" Kiely yelled. "It's not nice! Now sorry to each other!"  
  
"Huh?" Aaleya and her mother said.  
  
"I said, now say sorry to each other!" she said.  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
"Sorry Aaleya."  
  
"Now hug!" Kiely said.  
  
Aaleya and her mom looked at each other, shrugged and hugged each other.   
  
"Okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Aaleya. Goodnight..um.."  
  
"Kiely. Kiely Mira Maezuno!" Aaleya said.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight Kiely."  
  
"Goodnight," Kiely and Aaleya said in unison.


	2. Aaleya Meets Serena and Her Friends

Twilight Destiny: Birth of a New Scout**  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
G  
New Character**

Disclaimer: *****Exception for Aaleya, her parents, Kiely, Jeremy and any other characters that you don't recognize, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!!! So don't sue me!!! The magnificent Naoko Takeuchi does and if you don't believe me... then call her up!!! (Hope you know how to speak in Japanese!)*****

***Note*: This story might focus a little around Aaleya more than the others, okay?**

Chapter 1: Aaleya Meets Serena & Her Friends

It has been two years. Aaleya and her parents never did find Kiely's parents. So they decided to keep her for the time being. Aaleya's mom got a job in Tokyo, so Aaleya had to move. They all moved from Nagasaki to Tokyo the next two weeks. Aaleya felt upset that she had to leave her friends and memories behind and start new ones. Then she remembered. 

"School! School starts in two weeks!! Man!!!" Next Monday arrived and they all left for Tokyo.

****************************************************

Aaleya stayed in the house almost all week.

"Aaleya, it's Thursday. Go and take Kiely out to play! Or take a walk. Do something!" her mother said.

"No. I don't want to. I don't feel like it."

"Aaleya, school starts next Monday. We had to move quick; very soon because I wanted to get you in school before it started. Come on! You're about to start 10th grade!"

"Fine! I'll go for a walk... Kiely, where are you?" she yelled.

"I'm right here," she said walking downstairs.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk."

******************************************************

**Serena was with her friends in the park. "I can't believe it! 9th grade starts next week for us! Isn't this great you guys?!"**

**"Yeah. It also amazes me that you even passed the 8th grade, with those bad grades and all. Isn't that surprising?!" Raye said.**

**"Yeah! I guess she's not as dumb as she looks... Or at least not at the moment." Rini said.**

**"You guys stop it. We should all be happy that Serena even made it to the 9th grade. She tried her best and passed 8th grade," Amy said.**

**"You guys are soooooo mean!" Serena said crying.**

**"Oh, come on Serena. They were just kidding around. Right guys?" Lita said.**

**"Yes," Raye and Rini said together. **

**"Hey, look!" Mina said. "There's someone I haven't seen around here before."**

**There was a girl who had long, berry colored hair wrapped up in a ponytail, bluish-purple eyes, a little shorter than Lita, and pretty. There, a little girl with her too, had magenta colored hair (darker than Rini's) and eyes too, a little taller than Rini, and was pretty also. They were heading towards the park. **

**"It seems that everyone wants to come to the park today," Darien said as he saw all the people around.**

**"I'm going to go over and say hi," Serena said. "She looks new...and confused a little..." She walked towards the girl. "Hi, I'm Serena!"**

**"Oh. Hi, I'm Aaleya and this is Kiely."**

**"Hi..." Kiely said shyly.**

**"Hi! It's nice to meet you. Can I introduce you to some of my friends?"**

**"Sure." Aaleya said. They walked towards the others.**

**"This is Amy, Darien, Lita, Mina, Raye and Rini. You guys, this is Aaleya and Kiely."**

**"Hi," Aaleya and Kiely said.**

**"Hi," they said back.**

**"Kiely is it?" Rini said.**

**"Yes."**

**"You wanna play?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Okay, let's go!" They both ran off.**

**"Don't go too far Kiely! And let me know when you're ready to go!" Aaleya yelled.**

**"Okay," she yelled back.**

**They all went and sat at a nearby table. "So... Are you new here?" Amy asked.**

**"Yeah, I just moved here from Hiroshima. My mom got a job here in Tokyo, so they decided to move. It's been like this for years. We've moved from to different places. We went to four different countries. Over 5 cities in total. We've been to the Shanghai, China, New York in the United States, then to Seoul, South Korea, Hiroshima and now we're here in Tokyo. It's very fun and exciting, but it's also tiring and annoying. My mom thinks that we'll stay here to live, but I'm not so sure. Out of the blue, we might move again..." Aaleya said.**

**"What school are you going to?" Lita asked.**

**"I'm going to Crossroads High for 10th grade. At least, that's what my mom said."**

**"Oh, cool. We're going to Crossroads High for 9th grade." Mina said.**

**"You are?"**

**"Except me. I go to an all girls' private school." Raye said.**

**"Yeah, and Darien's going to 12th grade. He goes to Azabu High School, though," Serena said.**

**"You are?"**

**"Yeah," Darien said. "11th grade was really tough, but I got through it." Darien said.**

**"Oh... I hope it won't be too hard for me." Aaleya said amused.**

**"Just study hard and keep your grades up, and you'll get through it. Then, things will be fun and much better."**

**"Okay, I'll remember that."**

**"Aaleya, I'm ready to go. I'm tired." Kiely said.**

**"Already?!" Aaleya sighed. "Okay. It was nice meeting you all."**

**"You too. Bye!" they said.**

**"Bye," Kiely and Aaleya said.**

**"Bye Kiely! Hey guys, guess what? Kiely's going to the same elementary school I'm going to!" Rini said.**

**"That's good to hear," Mina said.**

**"You guys, there's something strange about her that I'm starting to feel... Like some strange aura or something..." Raye said.**

**"Well, I guess we better keep an eye on her then," Lita said looking at the two girls in the distance.**


	3. English Class Assignment – Autobiography

Twilight Destiny: Birth of a New Scout  
  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
  
PG  
  
New Character  
  
Chapter 2: English Class Assignment – Autobiography  
  
Next Monday, school started. Aaleya was nervous. The only time she usually gets nervous is when she goes to a new school. In English class, the teacher, Ms. Nazuko wanted them to do all the hard stuff at the beginning of the year and do the easy stuff at the end of the year. Aaleya hated teachers like that. She felt like she wasn't progressing in getting smarter from easier to harder like she should. Ms Nazuko wanted them to write an autobiography about themselves.   
  
"Whoever writes the best autobiography in the 10th grade will be put in the school newspaper and on the school's website with their picture and story." Ms. Nazuko let them get started on their autobiographies. Aaleya started working right away.

**Aaleya Niara Maezuno  
An Autobiography  
Part One— New Born Baby Girl  
  
It was February 3, 1987, when I, a new born baby girl, was born to Alicia and Simon Maezuno. I was born strong and healthy. My mother named me Aaleya after my great-grandmother, in which she also gave me my great-grandmother's maiden name Niara. My great-grandmother died when my mother was 17, three years before I was born. I inherited my mother's colored hair and a passion for poetry and music. From my dad, purple eyes. I think that I look like my mother's twin. My mother always says that I'm like the spinning image of my great-grandmother with somewhat looks and personality. I don't know because I've never seen my great-grandmother before. In fifth grade, the school wanted me to skip a grade because I wasn't being "challenged" enough, but I refused to because I was content with where I was.   
****  
  
Part Two— Getting Older  
  
Getting older is one of the major experiences in life. Sixth grade made me realize, I wasn't a little girl anymore. Knowing what changes were ahead of me, I was well prepared. Sometimes, I would go to the library and read up on puberty and other things. I would read up on everything from adolescence to safe sex. I wanted to learn everything I could so when the time came, I would know what to do or what would happen if I did do something. I was a very curious girl and was very eager and cautious.**

The bell rang before Aaleya could start on Part Three. Aaleya went from class to class and before she knew it, school was over. Aaleya gathered the things she needed, put it in her backpack and headed towards the front of the building to start walking home.  
  
"Hey! Aaleya! Wait up!"  
  
"Hey! Serena! Wait up!"  
  
Serena caught up with Aaleya and Molly caught up with Serena.  
  
"How was your first day?" Serena asked.  
  
"It was okay. And yours?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I don't think I did too well in Math and English."  
  
"Oh. Serena? Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Molly, this is Aaleya. Aaleya this is Molly."  
  
"Hi," Molly said.  
  
"Hello," Aaleya said.  
  
"Serena and I have known each other since other since 6th grade."  
  
"Oh. I had a best friend I've known since 5th grade. I miss her," Aaleya said.  
  
"Oh. Where is she now?" Molly asked.  
  
"She lives back in Kyoto where I used to live. But, I heard she went to Osaka recently to visit her grandmother."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"So, are there any exciting things that happen here in Tokyo?" Aaleya asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Serena and Molly both said.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the hero, Sailor Moon?" Molly didn't give a chance for Aaleya to reply and went on. "Well, she lives somewhere here and battles evil. I've been saved by her a few times before. Right Serena?"  
  
'Why she have to put me on the spot!' Serena thought.  
  
"Remember I told you about it, Serena?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember."  
  
"Sailor Moon is so cool! And, that sailor outfit she wears is real cute."  
  
Serena blushed. "Why Molly. Thanks—I mean, yeah! She is cool. Her outfit is cool too."  
  
"Yeah," Molly said. "But I like Sailor V's outfit better."  
  
"What?! How can you like her outfit better than mine—I mean, Sailor Moon's?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just real pretty and I like the colors better, I guess."  
  
"Wait!" Aaleya said. "Just how many sailors are there exactly?"  
  
"Well, let me see. There's Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mini Moon, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto and Uranus. That makes 10 sailor scouts," Serena said.  
  
"Wait, Serena. How do you know them all?" Molly asked. "I only know about Sailor Moon and Sailor V."  
  
"Um… well… uh… the internet! Yeah! The internet! I got it off the internet."  
  
"Oh, cool then. What site?" Aaleya asked.  
  
"Um… Look! There's my house! I gotta go. Bye!" Serena ran off to her house.  
  
"Odd. Um, Aaleya, I gotta go. I forgot I'm meeting someone today. Bye," Molly said.  
  
"Bye. Nice meeting you."  
  
"Yeah! You too." Molly ran off.  
  
Aaleya looked back at Serena's house. "Something's up with her. I'm going to have to watch my back and keep an eye on her." Aaleya walked home, which was only a block from Serena's house.


	4. New Mysterious Enemy

Twilight Destiny: Birth of a New Scout  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
PG  
New Character

Chapter 3: New Mysterious Enemy

Serena walked into her room. "Whew! That was close. They ask me more questions and I would've died." Serena hopped onto her bed and lay down. "Time to listen to music and do homework later!" Serena grabbed the remote and turned the radio on. Serena was tired and turned the radio to a more soft and soothing station. She then turned the radio down, crawled into bed and took a nap. Five hours later, Serena woke up hearing a beeping noise. Serena rubbed her eyes and looked for the noise. It was coming from her purse. She dug through it and found out it was coming from her scout communicator. She pressed the red flashing button, and Mina appeared on the little screen.

"It's about time you woke up. I've been trying to contact you for 10 minutes now!" Mina said.

"What do you want? I was taking a nice, long and wonderful nap and you woke me up!"

"This is no time to get all feisty over a nap. You gotta get down here at the Ms. Rice's flower shop. Aaleya and the owner of the shop, Ms. Rice, are in trouble... A new enemy!"

"Okay. I'm on my way!" Serena pressed the button. "Boy, I wish Luna and Artemis were back from their so-called "vacation." She put her scout communicator back. "Moon Cosmic Power!!!" She transformed into Sailor Moon and hurried to go to the flower shop.

* * *

"Aaaaaah!!!" both Aaleya and Ms. Rice screamed. An enemy was attacking them.

"Hurry up dear," Ms. Rice said. "To the back!" They both ran to the back of the store. There was a door. Ms. Rice opened it and they both looked around. They were in an alleyway.

"That way!" Aaleya said.

They couldn't go the other way because it was a dead end. They were almost out of the alley when the enemy appeared in front of the enemy. They were trapped now.

"Back to the door," Aaleya said.

As soon as they turned around, the enemy appeared in front of them again and then she made the door disappear. Ms. Rice gasped. The enemy made a brick wall appear in the entrance to the alley.

"There's no where to escape," she said. "I need your dream mirrors! Now!" She shot something at Ms. Rice. It went through her and her dream mirror appeared.

"Ms. Rice... Ms. Rice..! Ms. Rice!!!" Aaleya started to cry. Ms. Rice used to be a friend of her mom when she was little. She and Ms. Rice were very close.

"It's not the mirror I'm looking for, but I'll take it. The more, the better. I might as well take yours!" the enemy said.

"No! You won't! I won't let you!" Aaleya started to glow the same color as her hair.

"Time to take two mirrors!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!!!" The attack hit the enemy, but the enemy grabbed the chain and broke it.

"Who's that?!"

"It's us!" The sailor scouts said and jumped off the roof.


End file.
